beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Noam Chomsky
|Wikipedia:/en/Noam Chomsky> :"Avram Noam Chomsky (born December 7, 1928) is an American linguist, philosopher, cognitive scientist, historian, political activist, and social critic. Sometimes called "the father of modern linguistics", Chomsky is also a major figure in analytic philosophy and one of the founders of the field of cognitive science." Politics Economics |Spiegel.de:/2008 Interview with Noam Chomsky/'The United States Has Essentially a One-Party System'> :"In the financial industry, as in other industries, there are risks that are left out of the calculation. If you sell me a car, we have perhaps made a good bargain for ourselves. But there are effects of this transaction on others, which we do not take into account. There is more pollution, the price of gas goes up, there is more congestion. Those are the external costs of our transaction. In the case of financial institutions, they are huge." :"Banks and Risk: ... if it is well managed, like Goldman Sachs, it will cover its own risks and absorb its own losses. But no financial institution can manage systemic risks. Risk is therefore underpriced, and there will be more risk taken than would be prudent for the economy. With government deregulation and the triumph of financial liberalization, the dangers of systemic risks, the possibility of a financial tsunami, sharply increased." :"The debt burden of private households is enormous. But I would not hold the individual responsible. This consumerism is based on the fact that we are a society dominated by business interests. There is massive propaganda for everyone to consume. Consumption is good for profits and consumption is good for the political establishment." USA |Spiegel.de:/2008 Interview with Noam Chomsky/'The United States Has Essentially a One-Party System'> :"Of course there are differences, but they are not fundamental. Nobody should have any illusions. The United States has essentially a one-party system and the ruling party is the business party." :"George Orwell wrote that nationalists, who are practically the whole intellectual class of a country, not only do not disapprove of the crimes of their own state, but have the remarkable capacity not even to see them. That is correct. We talk a lot about the crimes of others. When it comes to our own crimes, we are nationalists in the Orwellian sense." Views on Marxism https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Political_positions_of_Noam_Chomsky#Views_on_Marxism :"Chomsky is critical of Marxism's dogmatic strains, and the idea of Marxism itself, but still appreciates Marx's contributions to political thought.38 Unlike some anarchists, Chomsky does not consider Bolshevism "Marxism in practice", but he does recognize that Marx was a complicated figure who had conflicting ideas; while he acknowledges the latent authoritarianism in Marx he also points to the libertarian strains which developed into the council communism of Rosa Luxembourg and Pannekoek.38 His commitment to libertarian socialism however has led him to characterize himself as an anarchist with radical Marxist leanings" ---- np = 2186 17 [= [[Lp8|8] (last 7 was 2008-2016, last 8 was 2175Советский Союз (Sovetskiy Soyuz - Soviet Union)) :2186 = 1093 * 2 (2-almost prime) Category:Writers Category:Philosophers Category:Linguistics Category:Cognitive Science Category:Activists Category:Anarchism Category:Socialism Category:Libertarianism Category:Leftism Category:USA